


Every Breath You Take

by UplanderDoom



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Some Plot, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom
Summary: Blue Moon decides to reward V with a night together for saving her. So of course V takes the chance to glaze the star's face.
Relationships: Female V/Blue Moon (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Every Breath You Take

“Oh my God V, you just saved my life!” Blue Moon jumped in joy as her stalker was arrested. The Us Cracks popstar had hired V to protect her from a crazy stalker, because apparently for all the money Blue Moon earns for being insanely popular. She has to hire a random street thug that she barely knows to protect her. V wasn’t complaining though, it gave her more time to ogle Blue Moon. The star was in every day street-wear, but damn if she didn’t look good in it. Pink baseball hat covering her blue hair, jacket over her crop top, completing it with some fashionable 2077 pants and shoes.

“Happy to be of service Blue Moon,” V tried to act cool, playing it off like it was no big deal. But in reality she barely stopped the stalker from putting a bullet right into Blue Moon’s chest. Asking for payment is near impossible if they have to call trauma team. The street thug wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary. Jacket, tight-fitting shirt, some jeans and shoes. All raggedy showing off that wearer didn’t care too much about her looks, more so about Eddie’s in her pocket.

“I’ll get you your Eddie’s soon, I promise,” Blue Moon excitedly tapped away at her phone, texting her friends that she no longer had a creepy stalker trying to kill her. She didn’t skimp on putting lighting up her social media, talking how relieved she was about life. Blue Moon never missed a chance to post on social media, almost like an addiction, and her fans loved for it. “Next time you’re in Tokyo feel free to message me! I’ll try and get us some time together so that we can properly celebrate!” Blue Moon's ride had just shown up, to take her back to the studio for rehearsals for her tour.

“Hey don’t worry about those eddies, I’d rather have something else,” V grabbed Blue Moon's hand, stopping the woman in her tracks. During their time together, there was an undeniable attraction between the two. At first V thought it was just Blue Moon using her looks and status to convince V. After a while it became clear however, that Blue Moon wanted something more, and she wasn’t alone in that feeling. One of V’s poorly kept secrets was the fact she had something extra, and it was that very thing, that was so happy to see Blue Moon jumping for joy. 

“Oh my God! The others would be so jealous of me right now! If they knew, about this… Sorry V I have to go though, I need to do these for rehearsals for the tour!” Blue Moon tried to pull away from V, but her heart wasn’t in it. Though less her heart and more of the desire to spend time with V. It wasn’t all too often Blue Moon was able to get some real action. Stars like her were normally stuck with paid escorts or other stars. That group of people were idealized by the masses, but in reality, they were extremely boring in bed. Nothing primal in their actions nor their desires. That’s what Blue Moon wanted for so long, a partner to take her, use her like she was nothing more than a Jig-Jig street girl. That was something V could offer, Blue Moon felt safe in indulging that side of herself with V. But she needed to go to her rehearsal for her career, she didn’t have time to sate her desires.

V didn’t let go, she wasn’t forcing Blue Moon to stay there. No, if V wanted to force herself onto the popstar she would’ve done it long ago. Hell, she would have done when all the Us Cracks members were there. V took a moment to think about how good of time that would have been. Turning her attention back to Blue Moon, and how V wanted the popstar to think about things, about if she really wanted to go that to that rehearsal. When instead they both could spend time together. “We both know I’m never going to Tokyo. So if you want that night with me, it has to be tonight.” There was no malice or ill will in V’s voice. She simply stated what the options were, telling Blue Moon that if she left for rehearsal, she would never get that night with V, because there would never be another time.

“I, uhhh…” Using her free hand Blue Moon scratched the back of her head, readjusting her pink hat. Looking at ride, the driver standing by the open door, waiting for her. Then looking back at V, seeing the woman who had just saved her life, the woman who was already on her mind. The selfless choice would be to go rehearsals, fans were expecting a good show tomorrow, she didn’t want to let them down. She wanted to choose the selfish choice however, to let all the punt up stress out. The exhaustion of touring around the world weighed heavily. Seeing a night with V as a solution to that problem.

The patiently waiting driver attempted to speak, “Excuse me, miss Blue–“

Blue Moon cut him off, “Tell my manager that I am taking that night off.” Waving a dismissive hand at him before turning the V. “Alright V, what did you have in mind?” Placing a hand on her hip as she struck a pose for V.

“Don’t worry Blue Moon, I’ve got just the place for you.” V plaster signature smile, the one that came before she got into particularly dastardly deeds.

– – –

V knew from the start that no amount of fine dining or exotic locations could impress Bluemoon. Considering the fact that Blue Moon had the ability to get whatever she wanted. It also didn’t help that V barely had enough eddies to buy her own meals. So V took Blue Moon to the only place she could, her apartment. Figuring that they would end up there anyway, plus in V’s mind she had already earned at the right. V also considered the fact that Blue Moon knew what she was signing up for. Figuring that if the popstar wanted to be taken to a fancy restaurant she would’ve just gone there, incident of asking a known criminal out on a date.

So upon entering the room Blue Moon was a bit hesitant to find a spot on the couch, looking a little bit disgusted at the general mess of the place. “Is this where you take all of your girls?” now that she was fully in side the apartment, able to relax her seat she noticed a sort of smell in the air. Unable to place what it was it smelled so familiar to her, but she couldn’t remember where she had smelted from. Something about it however felt oddly; satisfying. “Because I have to say, this has to be one of the worst places a date has ever taken me to.”

Laughing, V spoke up, “If you wanted something fancier, you wouldn’t of hired me.” Both of them knew why they were here. V reason why waste the time, as she threw her equipment off to the side. Finally sitting down on the couch next to Blue Moon, turning on the holo for some background noise. V cast a glance at Blue Moon, taking this time to fully admire every part of the popstar’s body. “don’t worry so much about tonight okay. Just sit back, relax and enjoy yourself.” Snickering at the end, V put her arms up on the couch. Relaxing fully in her spot, expecting Blue Moon to make the first move.

Normally Blue Moon was in charge, or at least the one who didn’t need to work for anything. This time however it was different, this time Blue Moon was expected to work. The thought of something new caused her to bit down on her lip. A rare chance to explore a submissive side of herself, maybe even start down a sluttier path. Swallowing down some of her ego, her pride. Nodding her head to the unspoken command. Sliding her hand over across the couch, until it rested on the V’s upper thigh, all V did was watch the holo. Paying no attention to Blue Moon, that didn’t stop the popstar though. Rubbing her hand against the thigh, feeling just how toned V was. Remarking how it was a thigh of a woman who was on her feet all day, constantly on the go working.

V stopped herself from taking the first move, she wanted to grab Blue Moon by the hair, yanking her down. She’d wanted to do that since the first time they met, but she had to take it slow for now, to let Blue Moon throw herself down into depravity. Gods she couldn’t wait to hear the popstar beg for it, the thought alone was getting her hard. For now though, she acted uninterested in Blue Moon. Feigning interest in the holo.

Blue Moon didn’t know how to feel about being ignored, that somehow commercials on the holo were more interesting than her! Even with her hand rubbing against V’s thigh, it wasn’t enough to garner attention. It drove her wild, already rubbing her own with thighs together, no one had treated her like this before, V was unlocking something new inside of her. Some part of her brain ticked on, urging her to just throw herself at V. Letting go of all notions of pride. She felt safe with V, like she could be herself around this woman. The woman who saved her, the woman who protected her, of course this woman had her best interest at heart! She needed to reward V for everything she had done, everything that she could do.

Already lost in her thoughts Blue Moon barely registered dropping to her knees. In front of V now. rubbing her head into the street thug’s crotch. V’s pants were still on, Blue Moon lazily rubbed her face over that bulge. A pink muscle coming out, lathering the material in her spit, haphazardly looking up at V, whose eyes were glued to the holo. In fact, the only acknowledgment Blue Moon got, was V spreading her legs farther apart, allowing for easier access. Blue Moon ran her hands across V’s body, feeling along that jacket before sneaking her pale digits underneath it, cupping each one of V’s breasts. Squeezing onto them, letting go before running her hands back up, this time underneath the shirt. Feeling every scar, every scratch on V’s body until she was cupping tits again.

The popstar’s mouth didn’t rest either, wishing to fully repay V. Blue Moon wished to prove just how grateful she was to V. So she bit down on V’s zipper, dragging it down with her teeth, quickly realizing just how hard it was. Pressing on though, determined to see it through, loosening V’s pants. Freeing V’s semi-hard chub. It sprung forth with desire, beads of pre-cum trailing down it. A wide smile formed across Blue Moon’s face, she was over the hills about it. There was certainly out there, it didn’t meant that V was any less impressive. Coupled with the fact it was attached to V made all the more better.

V’s gaze finally broke away from her holo, only to insult Blue Moon, “I know I know, the best you’ve ever seen whatever. Don’t get too distracted okay.” Emphasizing this by grabbing the base of her dick, giving Blue Moon a few cock slaps to the face. Reminding Blue Moon that she was there to do more than just stare. Returning her gaze back to the holo as she expected the work to go on.

This wasn’t like any of the sex that Blue Moon had before, every other time her partner cared about her. They never wanted to degrade or humiliate her. V didn’t care though, V knew that she could get away with this. Because Blue Moon wanted it, the star had practically begged to be used by a criminal. She tried to keep staring at the cock, even as it slapped her, eyes going cross-eyed like an idiot. Each slap causing her to fall deeper in love with it, in love with V. She didn’t speak back to V, Blue Moon didn’t verbally say anything, she answered back with her mouth. Her tongue already covered in spit, as she dragged it across that half flaccid length, tasting V’s cock. That was her answer, that she would get to work. Blue Moon’s hands were still playing with V’s chest, having found V’s nipples, teasing them as she continued the oral worship began.

Dragging her head along the length, wanting to do so much to V, she wanted to experience everything but she couldn’t do it all at once. Being forced to decide what happened first, as much as she wanted to slobber all over V’s balls, to give them the proper loving they deserved. She reasoned there would time later, plus they were still hidden beneath the pants, so she would have to find the strength to pry herself away to free them. That would not do at all, instead she remained on the hardening shaft. Running her head from side to side, she still hadn’t taken it into her mouth properly. Her lips were the envy of millions, so many fans wished that they could be in V’s position, and V didn’t even look. Blue Moon’s ran her plush lips from tip to base. Her tongue leaving behind a large of saliva, which started running down her chin.

Blue Moon pressed on though, more focused than ever, like she needed to go faster. With her mouth at the base of V’s cock, resting it there as she looked up at V for attention, not getting it. Tongue fully out dragging it all the way up, until just the cock head was resting on it. Sealing her lips around it, determined to suck out every drop of cum that V had, as a reward for saving her.

Now Blue Moon was finally getting some of V’s attention, shifting in her seat, the street thug couldn’t hold back a soft moan. Blue Moon used her dick sucking lips to get attention, while also playing with V’s nipples. V thought about how this woman certainly knew her way around a body, having lewd thoughts about how the entire band would get together, and practice. Steeling her resolve, knowing that it was too soon to give Blue Moon full attention, that would have to be earned.

Blue Moon pushed her head down half an inch, breaking the seal of her lips to let her tongue slide out on the side. Licking underneath the dick as she pulled it to the other side now, tightening her lips as much as she could. Her tongue was able curve in such a way that it betrayed Blue Moon’s vast experience in this, well vast experience in using her tongue. Swirling around V’s dick almost like a machine, V could swear that Blue Moon was born for this. “Ahhh fuck!” V couldn’t hold back anymore, Blue Moon was too fucking good at this, causing V to grab Blue Moon's hair. Tugging the popstar down, forcing more down woman’s mouth. “That’s it, just a bit more.”

Getting the message Blue Moon pushed down further, with newfound desire. Going faster now, V had made it clear that she wasn’t one for slow worshiping blowjobs. Only something fast and hard would do, that was fine, everything had its place. Blue Moon forced her head down, rapidly pushing her face down against V’s groin. Although she sputtered her saliva all around, she didn’t choke on V’s dick. Showing off undeniably proof, she was no stranger to the skin flute. Sadly it was not the time to savor the experience, it was the time to get V exploding ropes of hot jizz. Coming back up the length Blue Moon's tongue swirled around, lapping up pre-cum and spit. Before she twisted her head and shot back down. Blue Moon picked up the pace but it wasn’t fast enough for V.

V used both of her hands now, grabbing onto Blue Moon's head, fingers slipping through the popstar’s hair, causing the hat to fall off. Rapidly face-fucking the popstar now. “God I knew that mouth would be better at taking dick than it is at singing!” V got her hips into it, not only pulling Blue Moon's head down, but also thrusting into Blue Moon's mouth. Going as far as the standing up, doing a sort of half squat, getting a better angle to ram down Blue Moon's throat.

The popstar was surprised yet rejoiced in this, enjoying the attention even though it was purely for V’s satisfaction. Losing her grip on V’s breasts, instead placing her hands on V’s hips. Which were colliding against Blue Moon’s face. Opening her jaws wide as she could, to try and take all of it to let V gliding is easy since possible. Surprised to feel V was so close to cumming already. The night had barely started and V was already going to end? Blue Moon barely had time to register that thought, as V slammed down one final time. Shooting her spunk down Blue Moon's throat.

All of it down the throat wasn’t what V wanted, pulling out as she kept cumming, coating Blue Moon's face in seed. “Don’t forget to smile for the camera!” A flashing light went off above V’s head, she had been recording this the whole time, snapping a picture in real-time. Blue Moon didn’t know V was recording this all! She tried to speak up, demanding the photos be deleted. Never getting the chance because V was content with the amount of spunk she got on Blue Moon’s face, so she rammed her dick back down, silencing Blue Moon. V was still hard and ready for more, “Don’t you worry about a thing Blue Moon, you just keep up the good work and this will stay between us.”

It was all the convincing Blue Moon needed, because as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she loved this. A small shameful part of her wanted these pictures, these videos to leak out so that she could always do this. Part of her wanted to quit her job as a multi-billionaire and spend the rest of her days here servicing V. For now though it would remain a dream, but for the rest of the night it was reality.

– – –

The next day Blue Moon gave the bad news to her manager and band mates, she wouldn’t be able to perform for the next week. On account of her throat being sore and walking being hard. The excuse she gave him was that she caught a nasty virus from somewhere in Night City. The real answer though was that V had taken Blue Moon so many times, and so roughly that she found it hard to speak or walk. Not that she regretted it, in fact she was even planning on making a return trip. Maybe in a year, or six months.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long editing this, and by editing I mean going line by line and rewriting it. Also follow me on twitter for when I post stories! https://twitter.com/uplanderdoom


End file.
